


fangbanger

by diurno



Series: bury me at make out creek [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Caretaking, College Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, Protectiveness, Roommates, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Turning, because. fangs, coven - Freeform, hell yeah, like. as fuck, lmao as expected from me, lots of fluff tbh, nct is a coven lmao, side rich old vampires renhyuck, soft vampire bonding, thats all i guess, very consensual by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurno/pseuds/diurno
Summary: "Drink from me," Jeno demands on a whisper, climbing onto his lap so carefully he almost thought it wasn't happening. For a second, Jaemin wonders if this is a dream, but the weight on his thighs is too real and too close and too warm to be a fruit of his imagination.The vampire blinks tiredly. "What?"Or: the trials and tribulations of Jaemin's transition as a vampire.





	fangbanger

**Author's Note:**

> fangbanger is a slur for us vampire fuckers. jeno would know

Jaemin didn't know a lot about vampires before he got bitten.

Yes, he's seen the Twilight saga - maybe once or twice, perhaps six times because he liked it _that_ much. He knew Count Dracula as well, along with other conveniently attractive, fictional vampires. Key word: _fictional._ Needless to say, in his short human life, he never got to actually meet a vampire.

There are a lot of them in South Korea. It's a considerably large community, since most vampires fit the beauty standards quite easily, leaving them the bliss of passing as a very metrosexual human being when they're walking down the streets. Jaemin knew a few by association - Ten, who sometimes showed up to his campus to tutor him about vampire related stuff, Joohyun, his and Jeno's history teacher ( _Ha!_ he had thought, _how obvious_ ), even one very distant cousin whom Jaemin happened to smell blood from in a family reunion.

It's a quite close community, too. Everyone seems to know each other, having been around for decades now, and attacks aren't often either. Jaemin has looked in the registers, actually - no one since the early 80's has been bitten.

Well, no one but _him._ Who coincidentally got turned into a vampire in the night of his 19th birthday, just a few months before his coming of age. The memory is blurry, probably softened by the amount of alcohol he had in his system then, and Jaemin doesn't remember much. He could only tell the _obvious_ : when he woke up, he was cold as a (duh) corpse. And the two open slits on his neck were quite a telltale, too.

He handled it pretty well. Jeno did too. It's not even that much of a secret, since Jaemin is only kind of a vampire, anyways. The Coven had explained it to him the first time he got to a reunion, telling Jaemin that sometimes the transition didn't fully work, and so he'd still be left with some human functions, simple things like the urge to eat solid food and dooming mortality. What meant Jaemin wasn't even at the top of the vampire ecosystem - which is a thing, by the way - and he had nothing to truly worry about.

Hell, Jaemin was one of the weakest vampires out there. 

Which also explains why he's rolling around in his bed, whimpering from the pain in his gums. It's so ridiculous; vampire teeth grow the same way human teeth do, so he's left with aching canines that slowly but painfully drag themselves through his gum, the ache almost unbearable. Jaemin cries and whimpers over it, buried in a cocoon of blankets.

The transition - the transition is _hell._ Like any biological experience, it is slow and it milks everything he has, both emotionally and physically. Johnny had explained to him, in a very sympathetic voice, that most vampirelings (Is that even a term? Should Jaemin use 'cubs' instead?) get overly territorial and sentimental in their transition states, tending to attach themselves to objects and hold them very dearly to their hearts for comfort.

What can obviously explain why he's clutching Jeno's hoodie against his chest like it could save his life. Not only this hoodie in particular, but also every other article of clothing Jeno seems to own, some of his shirts just thrown over the superficie of his bed as Jaemin buries himself in the one green hoodie he's actually wearing, getting every comfort he could possibly have as hell breaks loose in his mouth.

God, it feels like having his wisdom teeth removed. But twice as worse.

Speaking of Jeno, the older boy should be home from class soon, and Jaemin has no idea if it's better or worse to have him around. In one instance, being around Jeno always makes him happy and safe, but in the other… It could just as easily rile him up in what seems to be an ache for something he doesn't understand. That's the only downside of being a weak vampire (despite the blood lust): his body is always going to ask for something. Like a screaming baby, Jaemin tries to soothe his needs by hugging the hoodie tighter, but it doesn't work. His body, his heart, his mind, they all scream for more, more, more.

And what emotionally fulfilling experience his boyfriend can provide him at three in the afternoon on a tuesday?

Jeno finds him the same way Jaemin let himself be for the past two hours: in bed, whining because of the pain, under two blankets and a shitton of shirts and hoodies that certainly do not belong to him. By the look on his eyes, Jeno already knows it's a vampire thing - doesn't even question it as he gently lets his bag fall to the ground, not even giving it a second thought as he slips his jeans off and slides under the covers with his very upset, very hurt vampire boyfriend.

(That's always something Jeno can brag about, Jaemin supposes. Having a vampire boyfriend. Not everyone can say that.)

"Hi," the human laughs, softly trying to grab his own hoodie from Jaemin's hands. When the vampire protests, he argues: "I'm literally right here. Don't you rather cuddle me than my clothes?"

"It hurts," Jaemin sniffs, perhaps being a bit too overdramatic, but hey - his pain tolerance is terribly low. "My teeth. It hurts a lot,"

"Does it, you big baby?" Jeno moves his hands so they're cupping Jaemin's cold cheeks, squishing them under his palm in a way that must be funny to him, because he starts giggling under his breath. "What can I do to make it better?"

"I don't know," he pouts. It's so stupid. It shouldn't even hurt this bad. From what Renjun said, Jaemin will have baby fangs for at least a few years, just until his bigger, sharper ones take their place. "I hate this. I hate this vampire shit. My fangs aren't even going to be _that_ big, Jeno, but they're literally ripping through my gums as we speak."

Another wave of pain hits him, and by instinct Jaemin rubs his cheek on Jeno's hand, softly whimpering. Like a _cat._

"You poor thing." The older pets his hair sympathetically. Every tender action Jeno does is quite awkward, since it's all carefully thought out and planned in his head, but Jaemin finds comfort in that, too. By nature, he gets closer, letting the hoodie be forgotten somewhere between their bodies. "You dumb vampire baby, have you asked for the Coven's help yet?"

Jaemin closes his eyes, huffing. "No _,"_ he lets Jeno know. "They'll just gush over my baby fangs. It won't help at all."

"Well." The human's fingers tap against Jaemin's lips, urging him to open up. Reluctantly, he does, and Jeno's lips curl upwards at the sight of the small, pearly white fangs, sharp and bright like a baby tiger. "They're right on that. This is _so cute_ ," he brings his thumb up to rub on one of them slightly, and Jaemin lets him, although wincing slightly at the pain. That's how much he trusts Jeno. "This is seriously so cute. You look like a kitten."

"They hurt so bad," the vampire whines, softly grabbing Jeno's wrist. "So, so bad."

"Have you tried human medicine?" Jeno asks him, staring at Jaemin in heartfelt pity. Messy honey colored hair, kind of pale face (not _too_ pale, though, just a transparent feel despite still being sort of tanned), long lashes and bitten lips.

Jeno is so weak.

"Yeah," he shakes his head in disappointment. "It didn't work. I think human medicine doesn't work on me anymore." 

"What about vampire medicine?" the raven haired boy curiously asks him further.

Jeno has always been curious about the vampire society. It's a recluse one, can't even be considered a society - maybe more of a cult. Still, they live by a few rules, and Covens more often than not maintain political relationships with each other. That's something funny: vampires _love_ politics. Jaemin goes to meetings all the time, even if he's just there for everyone to fawn over.

Secretly, Jaemin kind of likes the attention. But he especially likes how Jeno gets a tiny bit jealous afterwards, baring his neck in the slightest because he wants to feel close to Jaemin.

"That's not a thing, I think," Jaemin answers, then makes a face: "Or maybe it is. I don't know, I have to ask Johnny."

"You should, baby." His boyfriend mindlessly moves a strand of hair from Jaemin's eyes. He looks handsome in his sweater, all types of smart and warm. It's no surprise that Jaemin is attached to him in times like these - Jeno _is_ comfort itself. The way he looks, the way he tastes, the way his skin feels and how his sweaters are fluffy and clean. "Maybe you should call Doyoung. He seems to know a lot of stuff,"

"He does," Jaemin sighs. "It's just that… Most of them haven't seen a vampireling in so long. They think it's so adorable - everything about the transition, to them, is a blessing. And sometimes I just… Sometimes I just want to cuddle with you and your shirts and indulge in this emotional side a little bit. Is that bad?" 

"No, not at all," Jeno chuckles quietly, although there's nothing to laugh at. He draws Jaemin closer by his nape, planting a kiss on his temple. The room is dark, only Jaemin's lamp making out his silhouette, and Jeno's presence pulls him in, lulls him into sleep. "Rest, Nana. I'll see you when you wake up."

Being a vampire has made him question a lot of things. Jeno's promises are never one of them. 

After that, it's just dark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Contrary to popular belief, drinking from a human is almost always consensual.

Jaemin has been taught that, just like sex, drinking from someone can be intimate, secretive, and even had the same precautions about being tested. That's something Doyoung told him: no matter how or when, there will _always_ be freaks wanting to be drank from. Some would even ask to be completely drained, but these are the ones you should avoid. Vampires don't serve as euthanasia, and they should never take too long or indulge in it too much.

Most of them, from the Coven, drink once or twice a week. There are things such as synthetic blood, pills, even natural medicine to keep most of the hunger away, and most of them have partners who willingly would let them drink from them, so it's not even a huge deal anymore. Well, it _is_ \- it is intimate and sacred and could only happen if both parts truly want that, but it's not a taboo.

He remembers the first time he and Jeno got invited to dinner in Renjun's house. It's a huge building - Donghyuck's parents are rotten rich - with many doors and enormous windows, the entrance majestic and sculpted in marble. Back then, Jaemin was so entranced in the luxury of it all, he forgot to knock on Renjun's bedroom door, experiencing in first hand what would be the biggest (and hottest, he's not going to lie) shock of his life.

There stood Donghyuck, shirt open slightly so Renjun had better access to his neck, and it seemed casual - but _so_ ceremonial. Even if it was just routine for them, even if they were discussing something before Jaemin entered the room, the air around them seemed to buzz and twirl, a bit of magic entering Donghyuck's very human pores. It felt like invading a ritual, and Jaemin quickly closed the door, a (imaginary) blush heavy on his cheeks.

Truth is: he never thought of drinking from Jeno. There's a lot of suitable reasons for that. First, Jeno could be scared by it, which is completely reasonable. Second, why would he when he's not even _that_ hungry for blood all the time? It does ache him, but he could live it down just as easily without having to bother Jeno. Third, _no._ Jaemin knows it doesn't work like that, that even subconsciously he'd never take more than Jeno could give, but there's a bit of fear that never truly leaves him.

He imagines all vampires feel like this. Especially by the way Renjun holds Donghyuck's hand against his own neck, probably to make him stop whenever the human feels like it's too much.

Jaemin wonders if Jeno would do that, to him. If he'd place his hand softly on his chest, as gentle as the wind, saying it's enough. He'd probably look so good, too, under their bedroom light, glasses crooked and just the slightest bit lightheaded. They'd be so close Jaemin would even be able to make out all of his moles, all of his pimples and the cuts from shaving. So, so beautiful.

The daydream spirals quickly into something Jaemin doesn't want to think about - him not being able to stop, Jeno gasping in pain, peace interrupted by his lack of control. It's easy to find Jeno again in the ridiculously big house; after all, his smell is probably the one Jaemin is most comfortable in finding, following it like a stray dog as he makes his way to the living room, his boyfriend staring in wonder at Donghyuck's paintings.

"Jaemin, look how many he has!" he whisper yelled excitedly, grabbing Jaemin by his wrist. "These people are rich _rich._ Like… _Spoiled rotten_ rich. 

"They're not people, Jeno," the younger corrects him, watching in amusement as Jeno's eyes roll. _Cute._ "But yes. They're so rich I got lost and interrupted… Something,"

His boyfriend cocks his head to the side, confused. Then a blush rises through his cheeks (a real one, now. It's been a while since Jaemin saw one of these), his eyes shocked. "Jaemin, you did _not_ walk into them having sex."

"Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter!" he flicks Jeno's forehead, face contorting in disgust. " _No,_ oh my God. No. I just walked in on Renjun drinking from Donghyuck, what the fu-" 

"He sure did," Renjun appears behind him with a smirk on his mouth, fangs peeking through his lips. He has the decency to wrap his robe tighter against himself, humouring how Jaemin instinctively positions himself in front of Jeno, so he could not be seen.

That's a vampireling thing that happens quite a lot lately. For a few seconds, Jaemin feels like the Coven members are a threat, and immediately uses his own body to shield (or hide) Jeno's.

Which makes no sense. Most of them have been married for years.

"You know, vampireling, you don't have to protect your boyfriend everytime one of us walks into the room," the older playfully smiles, perfectly drawn eyebrows raising up.  "We like you more than we like him." 

Jaemin would blush again. If only he could. "I'm sorry," he cleans his throat, approaching Renjun rather carefully to greet him. "The transition… Has been kinda shitty,"

"Poor thing." The eldest vampire's eyes soften immediately, a hand coming to rest on Jaemin's cheek despite being smaller. Without much ceremony, he forces his lips open, watching in what seems a paternal feeling as Jaemin's fangs rip a bit of the skin on his thumb. "They've been growing healthy, at least. Very cute. I'm assuming Jeno has been taking care of you,"

The human snorts from behind Jaemin, but Renjun pays him no mind. It's typical Jeno behavior even the Coven is used to, now - he'll laugh at anything, at any given time. Everything is funny to Jeno. Jaemin thinks it's cute.

"He has," he manages to say with Renjun's cold fingers stuffed in his mouth. It's a species thing, he believes. Like tigers when they grab their cubs by their neck, vampires will open your mouth to check your fangs. If they feel like you need to be took somewhere else, they'll simple hold you by your nape. Embarrassingly enough, Jaemin goes limp at that. "My teeth hurt so bad," the vampireling whines, deciding on giving in already. It's not like Renjun isn't used to babying him anyways.

"Have you asked Johnny for medicine, vampireling?" the older vampire retreats his fingers, flashing Jaemin what is a really bad attempt at a reassuring smile. Renjun's fangs are the sharpest from the Coven, probably the shiniest, too. Some species of vampires have golden fangs, which must be the ones that hurt the most to grow, and Jaemin quietly wonders who even turned Renjun into a vampire.

He knows the dude who bit him, at least. Not by name, but he knows a few things about him. Jaemin knows he's european, and that he's a total asshole who doesn't respect South Korean law.

"I haven't yet." Jaemin plays with the hem of his dress shirt. "He's busy, I think. Sometimes he sends Ten to check in on me. 

"Oh, Johnny never sends Ten to do anything." Renjun glances at Jeno from the corner of his eye, the human having sat down on the couch to use his phone. The vampires have a weird relationship with him - most of the time, they just refer to Jeno as 'the boy.' "Ten does what he wants. He's not under the Coven's law. I've never even seen him on a meeting."

"He's nice." The younger vampire bites down on his lip, eyes watering when a sting of pain runs through his fangs. "He brings me muffins sometimes.:

Renjun smiles softly at him. "Good. I'm going to get dressed and start dinner. Hyuck will be out of the shower soon, so make yourselves at home." 

"Okay." The blinks, watching as Renjun's figure goes up the stairs once again.

When he's gone, Jeno is the first one to speak up. "It's funny that they call you 'vampireling' more than they call you your actual name."

Jaemin snorts, moving to sit next to Jeno on the couch. Wordlessly, he lays his head on the human's shoulder, fitting himself in the curve of Jeno's neck, where his shoulder starts. It's so common for them to do that, but being this close still makes him sort of itchy, like Jeno could just disappear in the air at any given moment.

Transition is a bitch. 

"That's how they recognize me," he explains, grabbing Jeno's hand to play with his fingers. "Most vampires have a name to live up to. Coming from rich families, that is. I don't. What makes me _me_ is the fact that I'm the first vampireling in twenty years or so."

"You'll always be a vampireling, it seems," the human chuckles. "Your transition has been going on for at least three months now. When is it going to end?"

"I don't know." Jaemin pouts. "Some last longer than the others. What I know is that the average transition lasts for six months."

"Woah, that's… A lot of time," Jeno points out the obvious. Somehow, he manages to make it look cute. "How long do you think Renjun's transition was?"

"Maybe a year," the younger shrugs. "He's not the same species as me. I mean, he _is_ a vampire, but he's not the same as me. Or as Johnny. He's far more powerful. His transition must've been hell."

"Oh, right. There's not only one type of vampire," said his boyfriend, seemingly lost in thought now. He frowns. "I keep forgetting."

"I know you do," Jaemin smiles. It's hard not to when Jeno is around. "I'll take you to meet every vampire specie one day. I'll let you draw them like you draw your super heroes."

The older rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna name Johnny's specie after Thor."

"Yeah, you are. Nerd." He playfully pushes Jeno off the couch, the same way he'd do when they were in high school. It's one of the few things that have never changed; their relationship.

" _You're_ a nerd," Jeno snaps back, no bite on his tone. It never has bite. He's far too nice.

"No, I'm a vampire. Wrong mythical creature." Jaemin sticks his tongue out.

They're so stupid. Jeno is so stupid. He's in a house surrounded by vampires, and he fears nothing. Actually, Jaemin was more scared about being a vampire than Jeno was scared that his _boyfriend_ is a vampire. He's just fearless when it comes to those things, Jaemin guesses. Maybe that's why he laughs whenever Doyoung doesn't understand contemporary culture, maybe that's why he bares his neck for Jaemin to bite even though he never does.

Jeno is simply so stupid. Jaemin is so stupidly in love with him too.

"Jaemin, what the fuck?" Donghyuck dashes through the staircase with a scowl, his shirt now fully buttoned, with a fancy tie hanging from his neck. Jaemin purposefully ignores the marks where Donghyuck's veins are more visible.

"How would I know Renjun was sucking your blood when I got in?" the vampire exclaims, offended. Donghyuck is human - he _thinks_ \- and has no problems in yelling at him. The other vampires might swoon over Jaemin for being the first baby in a few years, but he surely won't.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Have you? Don't they teach you that shit in the Coven? Do you forget basic manners once you become a vampire?" he rages against Jaemin, storming through the room to stand right before him on the couch.

By nature, Jaemin gets closer to Jeno, hiding under his arm. Like that, it seems like he's not the natural predator between the three of them. 

"I'm _sorry,_ okay? I didn't want to see that - whatever it was! - either. Trust me, Donghyuck, I'm not trying to drink from you," that gets Jeno's full attention, his normally smiley lips turning into a pout.

He always does that whenever Jaemin mentions drinking from someone. The bastard.

"Why would you drink from Donghyuck when we literally live together and you haven't done it with me yet?" he says, as if Jaemin was _so_ unfair for not trying to kill him by taking his blood. Boohoo.

The boy in front of them blinks, a bit taken aback. "You haven't drank from Jeno yet?"

Jaemin wants to _die._ And he can die. Well, technically he's kind of already dead. It depends. Vampires don't really come with a pamphlet, so some things you have to figure out on your own.

"...No," the vampire hesitantly answers.

"And how are you handling all the pain?" Donghyuck asks again, horrified.

"Wait, what pain?" Jeno butts in, looking at Jaemin as if he just grew a second head, right then and there. "You feel pain if you don't drink from me?"

"No, that's not it!" he quickly explains, shooting Donghyuck a dirty look. The human (again, Jaemin doesn't really know if he's human. But he's not a vampire either) pays him no mind, shocked to his core. "Look, it's not that. It's the transition. It hurts a lot and drinking from someone I trust and love just so happens to ease it all away. But I grew used to it - it's just an ache that comes and goes."

"That's not entirely how it is," Donghyuck frowns. "Renjun's transition pain was so strong he couldn't eat or sleep. He drank from me and even that didn't ease it all, but it helped a lot. He would have suffered through much worse if he didn't do it."

"Is that true?" his boyfriend stares at him, a bit worried. "Do you have those pains, Jaemin? Are they that bad?"

"Sometimes," he softly whispers, resting a hand on Jeno's thigh. 

"Oh," the older leans back on the couch, blinking confusedly. Jaemin could forget a lot of things, but the sheer worry and hurt in Jeno's eyes remained in his mind for years after.

That night, when they went home, the ride was quiet. Jeno's car is painfully slow, too, so they had to sit in complete silence as Jaemin drove them back to their apartment.  Even after they got there, they still did things in dangerous silence, dancing around each other while taking off their coats.

Jaemin sinks down on the couch, worrying his bottom lip and feeling the common prick of pain in both his teeth and mouth. Jeno disappears into their bedroom, probably to change, and he's left with only the distant sound of rustling, his boyfriend's scent lingering through the hallways. He doesn't know that - Jeno has no idea how his scent is familiar.

Jaemin's vampire specie is probably the weakest one in the entire food chain, since they're attuned to their senses but not fully grown when it comes to things such as strength. Their fangs, Jaemin came to realize, aren't the longest, but definitely one of the sharpest in the entire ecosystem. His type isn't really a predator - they don't hunt for sport, and rarely kill. Not only by morals, but because taking too much blood can permanently damage them, since their bloodlust is arguably one of the smallest between vampire species.

It's nice to know that. Jaemin wishes, in his heart, to meet someone from his kind soon. But then Jeno comes back from their room, and suddenly all thoughts of being alone vanish; Jeno and him _are_ from the same kind. They're tied together in ways biology can't interfere.

"Nana," he softly calls, padding to where Jaemin is in flannel pants, a grey, old t-shirt and glasses. He stands before the vampire on the couch, their knees touching, and Jaemin cracks open an eye, curiously looking up to him.

"Yeah?" the younger croaks out, almost falling asleep right then and there at the peaceful figure in front of him. God, they're so domestic.

"Drink from me." Jeno demands on a whisper, climbing onto his lap so carefully he almost thought it wasn't happening. For a second, Jaemin wonders if this is a dream, but the weight on his thighs is too real and too close and too warm to be a fruit of his imagination. 

The vampire blinks tiredly. "What?" 

"I know you're in pain." He fiddles with the collar of his baggy t-shirt, sustaining eye contact because Jeno doesn't half ass things. Jaemin can tell he wants to look away, but his boyfriend admirably maintains his gaze. "I can see you clutching yourself when you think I'm not looking."

Jaemin wonders if his eyes are starting to get hazier the more Jeno looks at him like that, but he can't tell. Maybe they're a shining amber - that's how they were when he got bitten.

"Jeno, I'm okay." Jaemin breathes out, tracing Jeno's cheekbones so delicately it feels like he's trying to dot moles on his already constellation filled face.

"You're not, you're always in pain and it kills me to see you hurt when you don't have to." The raven haired boy presses his thumbs to the corner of Jaemin's mouth. He's seen the older vampires do it to him - it's just a soft press, but Jaemin instinctively opens his lips, letting Jeno have full access to his fangs once again. "You can drink from me, Nana. You know you'd never force me to do anything."

"But what if I hurt you?" the vampire asks quietly, voice muffled.

"You won't do it on purpose. If you hurt me, I know you won't mean it and we'll talk about ways to avoid it." Jeno watches when Jaemin's lips close against his fingers, and gently presses down on his fangs, the way Renjun did before. "See? I'm not scared of them. I like them. I like everything about you."

That makes the younger chuckle. Jeno runs a hand through his honey locks, letting the other fall to his jaw, and gingerly places a kiss on his lips. It's the type of kiss Jaemin likes the most - when Jeno treats him delicately, like his fingers might sink on his skin if he were too rough. With that, it's easy to find himself agreeing. "Okay."

"Okay," the older repeats, licking his lips. Then he gulps, and Jaemin watches, in awe, as his Adam's apple bubbles up.

Jeno's Adam's apple is a whole show. When he swallows, it goes up like chiming bells, and Jaemin loves to watch it.

His boyfriend is awkward about it. Of course he would be, that's still Jeno. He squirms in Jaemin's lap, trying to find a good position, and the vampire lets him settle against his chest, neck open wide and chin firmly planted on his shoulder. Jeno closes his eyes, like a child waiting for a vaccine, and he fights the urge to chuckle.

He starts by pressing sweet kisses to the area and around Jeno's neck in general, nosing along the moles and nibbling a bit to test waters. Jeno makes himself even smaller on his lap, but doesn't pull away. In fact, at some point, he pushes his neck against Jaemin's mouth, impatient. Truth is: Jaemin has never drank from someone. Not directly. The older vampires often let him nibble on their necks to bare the pain of teething, but Jaemin never goes on when they tell him to sink his teeth in, far too scared to hurt anyone.

Jaemin vaguely remembers one meeting in which the pain was insufferable, when he almost passed out from the deep, dull ache inside of him. Doyoung, being the oldest vampire, quickly took him in his arms, shushing Jaemin and baring his neck for the vampireling to nip on, or bite. At some point, he probably did bite Doyoung - it must've felt like a needle prick, at best -, but he doesn't fully remember it. The pain made him hazy, so hazy, and drinking from a Coven member's small blood refill was a necessity.

This, however - Jeno, on his lap, pushing his neck veins against Jaemin's fangs and letting his hands fall flat on the vampire's shoulders, always so delicate - is a luxury. This isn't a necessity, because he's not even close to passing out.

Well, at least not from hunger.

"Woah, you're eager," Jaemin whispers, holding Jeno's wrists down to calm him a bit. His boyfriend huffs offendedly, trying to cram his neck so he could shoot Jaemin a dirty look, but the vampire maintains his lips on his neck - so he kind of can't.

"You're taking my blood, Jaemin, we're not making out. Be quick," he whispers back, bossy.

Jeno is the sweetest soul Jaemin could think of. The only times he gets bossy is when he's scared, or angry, and Jaemin contains a coo.

"Are you scared?" the vampire asks, because he couldn't handle _not_ knowing. "I'm not big bad wolf. It won't hurt at all."

"My blood is still my blood." Jeno rolls his eyes, he thinks. Well, he can't surely see him. He just knows Jeno rolls his eyes a lot. "And I didn't think I'd ever have to offer it to my boyfriend of three years." 

Then, something occurs him, and his mouth works quicker than his brain: "Put a hand around my neck," he deadpans.

" _What?"_ his boyfriend all but shrieks, this time fully yanking his neck away to give Jaemin the stinky eye. But since it's Jeno, it's just cute.

"I said," Jaemin clears his throat. "Keep a loose hand around my neck. I've seen Donghyuck do it to Renjun. If you feel like it's too much, just… Squeeze a little. And I'll let go immediately."

The human stares at him blankly for a few seconds, then bursts in laughter. "Oh my _God,"_ he giggles. "You know they do that just because they're kinky, right?"

"No, it's not!" if the younger could blush, he would. But, unfortunately, he hasn't fed himself yet. "I mean, okay, yeah. Half of it is because they're kinky. But the other half is for safety measures,"

"Which are?" Jeno raises an eyebrow, clearly humoring him. Distantly, Jaemin thinks he talks a lot for someone who bares his neck to him at every chance he gets.

"Well, if you squeeze a vampire's nape real tight, they'll go limp," he explains, taking a strand of hair out of Jeno's eyes. "Actually, it depends. The Coven does it to me all the time, but maybe it's just a specie thing. Perhaps Renjun's specie goes limp when held by their necks."

"Or maybe Renjun is just into that," his boyfriend chuckles, settling back down on Jaemin's lap.

They're so stupid. They get so distracted. But when he starts, he can't help himself from teasing: "Sounds like someone wants to get their hands around Renjun's neck."

And he's not even making a passive aggressive joke, or being jealous. Jaemin is just dumb. Truly. He just says things with absolutely no meaning at all, for teasing purposes, but Jeno's eyebrows frown immediately. He reaches a hand around Jaemin's neck, cupping his nape, and bares his neck again, this time urging him to come forward. And forward he comes, because he's been hungrier than he thought he'd be. 

Also, Jeno has a pretty neck.

His teeth sink in rather quickly, because he knows Jeno hates long term pain. Then, he immediately sucks and laps on it, metallic taste filling his taste buds. It _is_ intimate, because Jeno stays still and obedient against him, but it felt… Weirder than he expected. It felt dirty, too, blood staining his lips and cheeks while Jeno's skin formed purple and blue marks, almost a hickey. Jaemin pulled out five minutes later, dazed - he was still afraid of taking too much, and didn't feel like risking it at all. Jeno, on the other hand, just melted against him, limply making himself a bundle of limbs on Jaemin's arms. 

"Is it enough?" he mumbles. Distractedly, the vampire hums, taking Jeno's face on his hands to watch in awe the look on his face.

Jeno. Simply. Jaemin's mind just goes blank at him - his eyes, his nose, his lips, the gentle blush on his cheeks. He knows he's sort of dead, and that those things don't really happen to him, but he recalls having his heartbeat, once, and it feels like it just picked up. Except, of course, it didn't. And so he's left wondering - how could Jeno simply make him feel like that? How is the sight of his face so deeply life changing, something he treasures so incredibly much?

How can someone be so worthy, he wonders. So worthy of starving for, of dying for, so worthy of riches and affection and knowledge and culture. Jeno is so smart, so beautiful. Jaemin believes he could take on the world. Step by step, with his HQs and biological studies.

"Stop staring at what you can't afford," Jeno jokes, lips curving in easy laughter. He's very casual about it, but it leaves Jaemin to wonder if he's hurting. Carefully, he uses his fingers to clean away the remaining blood, thumb caressing the two marks of canines after he's done. He makes a mess, but Jeno doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I can't afford it but it's still mine, for some reason." The vampire shakes his head, a smile blooming in his face. His boyfriend stops mid cleaning his face with the hem of his shirt, staring at Jaemin with a blush.

(It's still so weird to see someone blushing up close. It looks like makeup, and Jaemin can't put his finger on why - it's almost like he's forgetting how blushing feels like.)

The older gasps, preparing himself to bite back another playful remark, but Jaemin beats him to it by kissing him again, the same tender way Jeno did to him earlier. It's quick, because his lips are still sort of dirty and the blood sits weirdly on his stomach, but there's not the same ache from before anymore. Jeno fills up all of his senses, and Jaemin just feels… Okay. It feels okay. Like nothing could ever harm him so much it can't be fixed.

Jeno has that effect on most people. Jaemin doesn't have to wonder if it works on vampires as well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No matter what anyone says, Jaemin knows the Coven loves Jeno almost as much as they love him.

It comes in simple ways: Taeyong patting his back on their way out of a meeting, Doyoung buying Jeno food as well, Johnny letting him document his studies on vampires. They're always around Jaemin, asking if he's okay, if Jeno's with him, if he needs any help - and it could be overwhelming sometimes, but the vampire thinks it's okay, most of the time. It's not like he doesn't trust Jeno to take care of him, anyways - his boyfriend just proves himself a specialist when it comes to taking care of Jaemin. The Coven does, too. That ties them together.

Which is why Jeno is his first concern when another Coven threatens Jaemin. It's not even that serious, he supposes - it's just a huge offense for vampires to come for the youngest in the Coven, especially when they're still in transition, because it makes them more vulnerable and susceptible to manipulation than the others. Jaemin is warned of it after he gets out of his morning classes, wrapped up under blankets and shirts like he always does when he needs comfort.

It's a weird feeling when Doyoung knocks on his door, telling him to stay in for the weekend as they don't know how serious the threats can get. It's definitely weirder when he waits for Jeno to come home, awkwardly sitting in their couch as Jaemin naps in the bedroom.

Jeno gets home a few minutes past four in the afternoon, probably very sleepy and already taking off his clothes to join Jaemin in their bed. It's an habit, and he almost walks right through Doyoung when he gets home, being stopped only by the weird death smell that just seems to follow the older vampire everywhere he goes.

"Jeno," Doyoung clears his throat, making himself as serious and presentable as possible. Which never means good news. "We have to talk."

"Uh," the boy stammers, blinking tiredly. " _Now?_

"Yes, now." The vampire shoots him a weird look. He looks tense, stressed, but that's classic Doyoung. Jeno has no idea if this is serious or if it's about what to bring for dinner next time Jaemin is required on a meeting.

"Is this serious or…" he sits down on his own couch, beside the vampire. It's so weird. There's a vampire. In his house. 

Not just one. Two, actually. Jaemin _is_ a vampire after all.

"Yes, it is." Doyoung coughs on his hand awkwardly. His body language is anxious, on edge, and Jeno wonders if something truly bad happened. "Know what, I'm going straight to the point: Jaemin is being threatened by another Coven."

"He's _what?_ " Jeno screeches, eyebrows furrowing almost automatically. "What? _Why?"_

"We don't know either," the vampire rubs his own temples, not startled at all. "It's a Coven thing, I guess. Coming for the youngest vampire is the highest form of disrespect."

"What do you mean coming for him?" he splutters, trying to process what Jaemin has gotten into. Okay. _Okay._ Jeno could deal with a lot of things - seriously. He could deal with vampires in his house, not eating garlic bread anymore, banning crosses, hell, he could even deal with explaining to his mom why Jaemin has been so pale lately. But what he couldn't deal with is his boyfriend getting hurt or threatened. That's where Jeno draws the line.

"We don't know if it's a serious threat or not," Doyoung explains, senses flaring up as Jeno's anger buzzes through the room. "It should be, because threatening a vampireling is - was - one of the cruellest things a vampire could do. But times have changed, so we don't know exactly. Maybe it could be a prank."

"A _prank?_ " the human gasps in disbelief. "My boyfriend's life is being threatened and you think it's a _prank? "_

The vampire raises his eyebrow at Jeno's tone, the human's face darkening in what seems like pure discontent. It's easy to know how Jeno feels because it seeps right through his features, but Doyoung knows better than to let himself be convinced by the angry facade. The smell of fear is rich and so, so close. It's almost like Jeno sprayed himself with it.

"Jeno," he calmly tells him. "Jaemin will be protected with our lives. He is literally going to be guarded by some of the strongest vampires in South Korea. No one could even lay a hand on him - we're just doing regular procedures of asking him to stay home because it might get him paranoid."

An intelligible sound comes out of Jeno's mouth indignantly, but he seems to be taking things in rather well despite that. There's still a sheer layer of anger on his features, and it's nothing like the Jeno Doyoung knows, but he seems to be okay.

"I'll leave now," the vampire announces, getting up graciously from the couch. Jeno wants to _jump_ him. "May I see Jaemin before going?"

Doyoung doesn't need permission for that, but the human seems to be in a quite particular state of protectiveness the vampire has no business in messing with. Jeno guides him through the hallway to their shared bedroom, and stops at the doorway to watch Jaemin sleep under the lamp's wavering light. 

He's buried under the covers with a puffy face, hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. Jeno wants to run his hand through it, to ground himself on the thought that Jaemin is _here, safe, with him_ , but he doesn't has it in himself to disturb his sleep. Not when he knows Jaemin is panicky and fussy, when he knows he's probably more scared than the two of them combined despite not talking about it that openly.

Doyoung stands in the doorway next to him, a kind gaze on his eyes. He seems to be flaring up, face slowly getting gentler and gentler. Quietly, he says: "He's grown so much."

"He's still a kid." Jeno shakes his head. "We both are."

"Yes," Doyoung easily agrees, words dripping from his fangs clearly. "That's why we leave him alone so much, you know. Because you're there." 

"I know," the boy sighs, resting his head on the doorway. "I just wonder if being there is enough," 

The vampire laughs. "Of course it is, Jeno," his voice sounds quiet, silly, perhaps even hushed. "You have no idea of how Jaemin talks about you. It feels like you hanged the stars in the sky sometimes."

"Who knows," he chuckles. "Maybe I did. To him."

Doyoung grins, his fangs peeking through his lips, and he slowly raises a hand to squeeze Jeno's shoulder. "It'll be a chilly day in hell the moment you let anyone raise a hand to Jaemin," the older tells him in a hum. "Get some rest, Jeno. I'll keep you updated." 

And when he finally goes, Jeno lets the fear linger a little more. Alone, in the dark, standing at the doorway. He lets himself have that: that one moment of anxiety, of nervousness, of pure worry. It comes in waves, and he allows it to wash over him.

What would happen to him, if Jaemin just disappeared? What would happen to all the love he's been nurturing - where would it go? Who would empty it out of him? 

It's such a silly thing, love. It gets you in places you never even thought of going. It fills you up, blurs your thoughts, blushes your cheeks - it takes, and takes, and takes. Almost obscene, if it weren't so benevolent. Almost peaceful, if the fear shuddering inside of him weren't so violent.

When he curls up against Jaemin that evening, his lungs seem filled with something he doesn't understand. Jaemin's body seems bigger, as if Jeno was holding much more than just a person. When his back presses against Jeno's chest, it's almost as if he could grow wings, long and bright under the blankets.

Jeno wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Sometimes people are just angels - in and out, all around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i hope u enjoyed this bc i had the utmost fun writing soft college vampire boyfriend jaemin and his very tired human companion! 
> 
> im thinking of making this part of a series so let me know what you think in the comments,, ill probably write about how they got together + the time jaemin got bitten, so uh... if youre interested in that?? and also renhyuck too. just tell me lmao bye
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/eboyjen)


End file.
